Cotton Candy
by puduchan
Summary: hanya sekumpulan kisah tentang Taewoo dan Taemin. -Produce101boys / Yaoi. / RnR


"Taemin, jangan makan itu lagi."

Taewoo berdiri di hadapan Taemin. Menghalangi pandangan Taemin yang sedari tadi tertuju pada Televisi yang menampilkan acara variety show favoritenya. Taemin mendongak menatap Taewoo. Sementara mulutnya tak kunjung berhenti mengunyah.

Taewoo menghela napasnya berat. Dengan paksa, ia mengambil toples yang berisi marshmallow kesukaan Taemin.

"Taewoo!" Taemin berseru. Ia merengut tidak suka.

Sementara yang dipanggil hanya cuek dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur.

Taemin mengikutinya. Berusaha mengambil kembali toples marshmallow miliknya.

Taewoo tentu lebih sigap. Sebelum Taemin benar-benar mengambilnya kembali, Taewoo sudah meletakkan toples itu di lemari penyimpanan bahan makanan dan menguncinya.

Taemin semakin tidak suka ketika kunci lemari itu, Taewoo simpan kedalam saku celananya. Taemin mana berani mengambilnya.

"Kau lupa ya? Kemarin malam, siapa yang merengek padaku karna giginya yang sakit? Siapa yang mengomel tidak jelas karna tidak bisa mengunyah nasi?" Taewoo melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia menatap Taemin dengan pandangan, seolah olah sedang menceramahi anaknya yang nakal.

Ah, Taemin itu memang nakal.

Taemin yang kesal hanya bisa memajukan bibirnya. Taewoo gemas bukan main saat melihatnya.

Taemin meninggalkan Taewoo di dapur. Ia berjalan dengan kaki yang sengaja ia hentak-hentakkan; tanda ia sedang merajuk. Taemin memasuki kamar mereka berdua dan membanting pintu kamar dengan keras. Taewoo yakin, Taemin pasti mengunci kamar itu. Kebiasaan kekasihnya yang sedang merajuk.

Taewoo tidak terlalu ambil pusing. Toh akhirnya Taemin bakalan keluar juga. Mana tahan Taemin sendirian di kamar. Apalagi ia tidak akan bisa tidur jika Taewoo tidak memeluknya.

Untuk urusan mandi, Taewoo bisa menggunakan kamar mandi di kamar tamu.

Taewoo hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kekasihnya. Lihat saja, tidak sampai dua jam, atau paling lama tiga jam, karna mungkin saja Taemin tertidur dengan sendirinya di dalam sana, ia akan keluar dengan rengekan manja yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya itu.

Taewoo memilih untuk mandi saja. Karna ini sudah sore. Ia juga harus menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka berdua.

ㅡ

 _Pukul 7:17 PM._

Taemin belum juga keluar dari kamar. Masakan Taewoo sudah tersusun rapi di meja makan.

Taewoo berdiri di depan pintu kamar dan mencoba memanggil Taemin untuk keluar. Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam sana. Taewoo tidak akan khawatir karna ia percaya bahwa Taemin tidak akan melakukan hal-hal aneh atau hal yang bisa melukai dirinya sendiri. Taewoo yakin jika Taemin benar-benar tertidur di dalam sana.

Taewoo memutuskan untuk menunggu. Mungkin saja sebentar lagi Taemin akan bangun.

Taewoo duduk di sofa sambil menonton tv. Tidak ada acara yang menarik menurutnya. Namun, dengan tv yang menyala, bisa membantu Taewoo untuk menghilangkan bosan.

Di menit selanjutnya, Taewoo mendengar suara pintu kamar yang di buka. Senyumannya mereka ketika mendengarnya.

Dan benar saja. Taemin keluar dari kamar dengan piyama tidurnya dengan motif buah pisang. Taemin mengucek matanya yang terlihat sembab. Rambutnya berantakan. Sesekali juga ia menguap.

Taewoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya. _Taemin menangis?_

Taemin mendekati Taewoo. Ia berdiri menatap Taewoo dengan bibir yang maju beberapa senti. Taewoo tidak tau alasan mengapa Taemin bertingkah seperti itu.

Setelah itu, tanpa mengingat bahwa tadi sore ia sedang merajuk, Taemin tidur di sofa dan menjadikan paha Taewoo sebagai bantalnya. Taemin kembali menguap.

Taewoo terkekeh sebentar. Ia merapikan rambut Taemin yang berantakan. Setelah itu ia mengusapnya lembut.

"Masih mengantuk?" Dan Taemin mengangguk singkat. Ia kembali menutup matanya. Namun, Taewoo dengan pelan menepuk pipinya.

"Makan malam dulu. Jangan tidur terus."

Taemin terduduk dengan cepat. Ia menyengir sebentar dan mengusap perut ratanya. "Aku lapaar~"

Taewoo menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Taemin. Setelah itu ia menggandeng tangan Taemin menuju dapur.

Selesai makan malam, Taewoo menyuruh Taemin menyikat giginya.

Hari ini, Taemin banyak sekali memakan permen dan marshmallow.

Taewoo hanya tidak ingin melihat Taemin yang menangis seperti kemarin malam, hanya karna giginya yang sakit. Taemin harus melewati makan malamnya karna itu. Padahal, lambung Taemin juga bermasalah. Tidak makan teratur bisa membuat sakit perutnya kambuh.

Taemin itu keras kepala. Ia tidak akan bisa dinasehati sekali saja. Bahkan hampir setiap hari Taewoo harus berceramah.

Taemin sangat mencintai makanan manis. Padahal itu sangat tidak bagus jika dikonsumsi terus menerus.

Jika manjanya sedang mendominasi. Maka Taemin tidak akan malu untuk menggodanya hanya untuk meminta sesuatu.

Seperti saat ini.

Taemin yang baru selesai menyikat giginya, berlari menghampiri Taewoo yang sedang sibuk berkutat dengan berkas-berkas perusahaan di ruang kerjanya.

Taemin tersenyum ketika maniknya menangkap sosok kekasih yang sedang membaca sebuah laporan.

Taemin menghampirinya dan dengan santainya ia duduk di pangkuan Taewoo.

Taewoo terkejut tentu saja. Kacamata bacanya ia lepaskan. Ia menatap Taemin yang juga menatapnya saat ini.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Taewoo.

Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya yang rapi. Taemin melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Taewoo. Kemudian kepalanya ia senderkan pada dada bidang Taewoo.

Taewoo sudah tahu. Setelah ini ia akan mendegar Taemin memintanya untuk membelikan sesuatu.

"Taewoo~ kau wangi."

Taewoo hanya bisa tertawa kecil memdengarnya. Taewoo melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Taemin.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, hm?"

Taemin tertawa, "hehe, aku ingin ice cream. Taewoo, ayo beli ice cream!"

Mendengar permintaan Taemin, Taewoo mendengus. Ia tidak akan menurutinya kali ini.

"Tidak dengan ice cream. Yang lain saja."

"Kenapa? Aku kan cuma pengen ice cream. Ayolah~ belikan ice cream!"

"Tidak."

Taemin menganggkat wajahnya dan menatap Taewoo, "Kau jahat." Setelah itu ia berusaha untuk melepaskan pelukan Taewoo.

Tidak mudah untuk melepaskannya. Dan kini Taemin semakin ingin menangis. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca sejak Taewoo mengatakan 'tidak'.

"Mau kemana? Mau mengurung diri di kamar lagi?"

"Kau jahat."

Taewoo menyeringai ketika Taemin mulai menangis.

"Tidak ada ice cream hari ini. Marshmallow akan aku simpan sampai minggu depan."

Taemin yang mendengarnya semakin memberontak di pangkuan Taewoo.

"Taewoo jahat Taewoo jahat Taewoo jahat. Taewoo brengㅡ"

Ucapannya terputus ketika Taewoo sudah membungkam bibir mungil itu dengan bibirnya. Semakin hari, Taemin semakin berani mengumpatinya.

Taewoo tidak membiarkan Taemin lepas kali ini. Ia melumat bibir itu dengan kasar. Sesekali juga ia menggigit bibir bagian bawah Taemin. Taemin masih menangis dengan kedua tangannya yang berusaha mendorong dada Taewoo menjauh. Tetapi, semakin Taemin memberontak, semakin kasar lumatan Taewoo.

"Eunghh~"

Taewoo menyeringai ketika mendengar suara Taemin. Tepat ketika Taemin membuka sedikir bibirnya, lidah Taewoo dengan lihai masuk dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Bahkan Taemin sampai tidak lagi bisa membalas dan hanya pasrah mengikuti permainan Taewoo.

Taemin yang merasa dadanya sesak, memukul keras dada bidang Taewoo. Taewoo yang mengerti segera melepaskan tautan mereka.

Taemin menghirup napas sebanyak-banyaknya. Air matanya masih mengalir. Dan kali ini tangisnya semakin pecah ketika melihat Taewoo yang kembali menyeringai. Taemin takut.

"Dari mana kau belajar mengenal kata-kata umpatan? Apa Jisung yang mengajarimu?"

Taemin menggelengkan kepalanya sambil terisak pelan.

"Jangan mengumpat seperti itu. Tidak baik. Jika aku bilang tidak ya tidak. Mengertilah. Aku hanya tidak ingin melihatmu sakit." Taewoo membenamkan kepala Taemin di dadanya. Kemudian ia mengelus rambut Taemin dengan lembut.

"Sudah, jangan menangis. Sebagai gantinya, besok pagi kita akan jalan-jalan."

Taemin berhenti menangis. Namun, air matanya masih menggenang.

"Janji?" Tanyanya. Taemin hanya tidak ingin Taewoo mengingkari janjinya seperti sebelum sebelumnya. Mengingat Taewoo akhir-akhir ini sibuk dengan perusahaan, membuat Taemin kesepian.

Taewoo tersenyum dan mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya kehadapan Taemin. "Janji."

Dengan begitu Taemin melupakan ice creamnya dan kembali memeluk Taewoo.

Taemin yang mudah merajuk dan mudah melupakannya juga.

Taewoo suka itu.

Dan apapun yang di diri Taemin, Taewoo menyukainya.

Taemin yang lemah, membuatnya semakin ingin melindungi kekasih manisnya.

Taemin benar-benar menyita seluruh hatinya.

ㅡ

 _ini cuma kumpulan oneshoot tentang kisah manisnya hubungan Taewoo-Taemin._

 _gatau deh, aku gemes banget ngeliat si Taemin ini._ wkwkwk

 _aku jarang nemuin cerita mereka:")_

 _sorry for typoㅠㅠ_


End file.
